Electrical conduits and fittings often need to be embedded in concrete. The electrical fittings, boxes, and rigid conduits are often put into place prior to pouring the concrete. Once the concrete is poured, it is often very difficult to make any changes or corrections to the conduits, boxes, and fittings. Often, a problem arises in that around the electrical fittings and their attachment to boxes or the conduit there may be small openings or gaps through which concrete may enter. As a result, problems may arise in running conductors through the electrical conduit or wires that have been installed may be damaged. This often results in problems running conductors and with making electrical connections.
In order to prevent the concrete from entering gaps between the electrical conduit and the electrical fittings or connectors, electrical tape or other tape is typically required to be wrapped around an end of the electrical fitting adjacent the electrical conduit in an effort to seal any small gaps or openings. While this helps prevent the poured concrete from entering the electrical conduits, electrical fittings, or electrical boxes attached thereto, often the tape will fail or not be adequately wrapped to prevent the poured concrete from entering. Also, due to the pressure of the concrete even if the tape appears wrapped appropriately, it may often fail resulting in the concrete entering between the electrical fitting and the electrical conduit and filling up the interior of the conduit.
Additionally, the wrapping of tape around each of the electrical fittings and electrical conduits is very time consuming and depends on a large extent upon the skill of the individual wrapping the electrical fitting and electrical conduit. Any error or failure of the wrapping of the tape or tape itself will result in a substantial problem and construction delay if the poured concrete damages or blocks the electrical conduit or the electrical boxes connected thereto so as to prevent electrical conductors from being pulled. Therefore, there is a need for a device or system that can easily and securely seal openings or gaps between an electrical fitting and a electrical conduit that is inexpensive, easily installed, and reliable.